theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider (2007)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Ghost Rider In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Old_West American Old West], the Devil, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mephisto_(comics) Mephistopheles] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Fonda Peter Fonda]), sends his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bounty_hunter bounty hunter] of the damned, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phantom_Rider Ghost Rider], to retrieve a contract for a thousand corrupt [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soul souls] from the town of San Venganza. Because the nature of the contract would give Mephisto the power to bring [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hell Hell] to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth Earth], the Rider refuses to give him the contract and goes into hiding. A century and a half later, Mephisto reaches out to seventeen-year-old stunt motorcycle rider [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Rider_(Johnny_Blaze) Johnny Blaze] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Long Matt Long]), offering to cure his father's lung cancer in exchange for Johnny's soul. Johnny inadvertently 'signs' the contract when, after a paper cut, a drop of his blood lands on the signature space. The next morning Johnny awakes to discover that his father's cancer is cured, but his father is killed that same day in a motorcycle crash. Johnny accuses Mephisto of causing his father's death, but Mephisto considers their contract fulfilled. The Devil tells Johnny that he will return for him in the future when he is "needed". Years later, Johnny ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicolas_Cage Nicolas Cage]) has become a stunt rider famous for surviving disastrous crashes during his stunts. Before a particularly dangerous new stunt, Johnny meets his childhood sweetheart Roxanne ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eva_Mendes Eva Mendes]), now a journalist, and makes a dinner date with her that evening. During the same time, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackheart Blackheart] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wes_Bentley Wes Bentley]), the demonic son of Mephisto, comes to Earth to find the lost contract and use its power to usurp his father. To protect himself, he enlists the fallen angels known as the Hidden, a trio of demon spirits who represent three of the four [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classical_element elements] — the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water_(classical_element) water]-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demon demon] Wallow (Daniel Frederiksen), the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth_(classical_element) earth]-demon [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gressil Gressil] (Laurence Breuls), and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_(classical_element) air]-demon [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eligos Abigor] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mathew_Wilkinson Mathew Wilkinson]). In response, Mephisto makes Johnny the new Ghost Rider, and offers Johnny his soul back in return for defeating Blackheart. Johnny discovers a series of powers as Ghost Riders, most notably the Penance Stare, which punishes those whose eyes he looks into by forcing them to experience all the suffering they'd ever inflicted on others. Johnny is spirited off by his bike at high speed to a railroad station built in place of the graveyard where the contract was once buried. Johnny discovers Blackheart and his minions at the station and Johnny kills Gressil while the others escape. The next day, Johnny wakes in a cemetery chapel, where he meets a man called the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caretaker_(comics) Caretaker] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Elliott Sam Elliott]), who seems to know all the history of the Ghost Rider. When he arrives home, Johnny finds Roxanne and tries to explain his situation, but she doesn't believe him. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Police police] arrive and take Johnny into [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Police_custody custody] for his connection to the damage done to the city and the deaths caused by Blackheart. After transforming from the proximity of the criminals in the cell he was placed in, Ghost Rider breaks out to track down Blackheart. He fights and kills Abigor, in full view of Roxanne and much of the police force. Observing the scene after obtaining the location of the contract, Blackheart realizes that Roxanne is Johnny's weakness. Johnny goes for advice from the Caretaker, who tells him of his predecessor, Carter Slade, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Texas_Ranger_Division Texas Ranger] known as a man of honor before his greed became a reason for him to be sentenced to death. Slade made a deal with Mephisto to break free; in return, Slade became the Ghost Rider who hid the contract of San Venganza. The Caretaker then warns Johnny to stay away from those whom Blackheart and the fallen angels can use against him. Johnny then returns home to find that Blackheart already has Roxanne. During their resulting fight, Johnny finds that his Penance Stare has no effect on Blackheart, who has no soul to burn. Blackheart threatens to kill Roxanne if Johnny does not deliver the contract to him. Johnny returns to the Caretaker to obtain the contract. Johnny guesses that the contract is buried in one of the graves. He picks up a shovel and starts to dig, until the Caretaker snatches the shovel and breaks it, revealing the contract hidden in its hollow handle. The Caretaker then reveals that he is Carter Slade, having held on to his last bit of power in expectation of this moment. He speculates that Johnny has God on his side because he made his deal with Mephisto for love rather than greed or desperation, and shows Johnny the way to San Venganza. They ride together into the desert, both in Ghost Rider form. They stop a short distance from the town, where Slade gives Johnny his lever action shotgun, and the warning to "stick to the shadows" before fading away. After killing Wallow, who was sent to stall for time, Johnny gives the contract to Blackheart. He quickly transforms into Ghost Rider in an effort to subdue Blackheart, but dawn comes and he is rendered powerless. Blackheart uses the contract to absorb the thousand souls into his body, referencing the Biblical demon [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_(demon) Legion]. He attempts to kill Johnny, but is distracted when Roxanne uses Johnny's discarded shotgun to separate them. After she fails to destroy Blackheart, Johnny takes the gun and moves into the shadows; the shotgun turns into a supernatural weapon that shoots hellfire and blasts Blackheart apart. Blackheart re-forms, but Johnny moves in and uses his Penance Stare, made effective by the thousand souls inhabiting Legion's body, to render him catatonic. Johnny turns away from Roxanne, ashamed of his monstrous appearance; but she approaches him. As Roxanne strokes Johnny's bare skull, he reverts to human form. Mephisto appears and gives Johnny back his soul, offering to relieve him of the burden of being a Ghost Rider. Johnny refuses, saying that he will use his power against Mephisto, to protect the innocent and avenge his father. Infuriated of being robbed of the power, Mephisto vows to make Johnny pay, to which Johnny in response recites his favourite saying: "You can't live in fear". Mephisto then disappears, and Blackheart's body dissipates with him. Johnny and Roxanne share words and a kiss at a tree marked to symbolize their relationship, whereupon Johnny rides into the sunset with Slade's voice acting as narrator to close the film.=